Necromancy
by JB Fighter
Summary: Harry and Draco get into a fearsome duel one night and Harry lies inches from death. Draco weeps over his body as the Devil appears over both of them and makes an offer to Draco at a terrible price. Will he take the deal? And what will become of Harry?
1. Chapter 1

"Stay _away _from me!" Harry hissed.

"Like that's ever a problem, _Potter_," Draco spat. He spun around on his heel and stalked off down the otherwise empty corridor. They had met again for the third time that week, both of them out strolling the castle after hours alone.

Harry, fuming, starting muttering curses under his breath.

"What the hell? Third time in a fucking week? I swear, I'll hex him the next time he shows up. Prefect's duty, puh," Harry grumbled. He wasn't happy. Seeing Draco yet again during one of his thinking strolls was not helping his nightmares. In fact, they only made them worse.

Draco on the other hand, could not have been more contorted and pained inside. Happening upon Harry during his Prefect's rounds were coincidental. However, they still did not explain why Draco was so upset. It was love. Cheesy, yes, but it was the truth. Ever since he was young, he had always looked up to the boy who lived. Then, when he learned on his very first train ride to Hogwarts that Harry Potter himself was attending that year as well, Draco could not have been happier. He had everything planned out in his head, how he was going to approach him, introduce himself, even shake the other boy's hand. That whole plan had fallen apart the moment he spotted Harry standing next to none other than Ronald-the-blood-traitor-Weasley. His dreams of becoming Harry's best friends had been shattered on the spot, but Draco never lost hope. He immediately recoiled and tried a different, stronger approach. When he held his hand out to him, he was wishing and hoping and praying with all of his might that he would feel the warm, firm grasp of Harry Potter's hand in his own. The sensation never came. Only cold, cruel words that were influenced by Weasely filth: "I think I can figure out the wrong sort for myself, thanks." They cut into Draco like a knife.

Those words had ended up determining exactly how the two of them would end up treating each other for the next few years. Harry would hate Draco, and Draco would fall in love. It started out as deep admiration, but would eventually evolve into an all-consuming and at times, painful desire and emptiness because he was not able to properly express his true feelings. Harry could have cared less if Draco had died. He certainly wouldn't have celebrated about it, simply because he wasn't that kind of a person, but he would not have felt a single drop of remorse or grief for his peer, or enemy, rather. Completely opposite, but very deep, very real feelings. Hatred raging against passion, good against evil, truth against lies, would the circle never end?

* * *

A/N: Okay, I realize that this is very confusing, bad, and amateur-istic, but it's my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic.

Please, please please please please please please please please please please PLEASE! review! I need all of the feedback I can get for this one and I won't be able to update if I don't get enough feedback. I always appreciate it, so **please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clouds raced by as he flew past the trees, his blonde hair tickling his pale face.

"Draco, wait up!" Harry called.

"C'mon Harry, you have to catch me!" Draco called over his shoulder, gleefully.

"Draco," Harry whined. The sadness in his voice was more than enough to make Draco stop and turn around. Harry had fallen to the ground, panting hard.

"I'm sorry," Draco said sympathetically.

"It's okay," Harry said with a weak smile. It brightened Draco's heart to see him smile like that and grinned in return. Just as Harry went to stand up, the ground cracked.

Draco toppled over and Harry collapsed to the ground yet again.

"What was that?" Harry asked, fearfully. The earth shook again and the floor beneath Harry suddenly split open with an exploding boom. Harry's screams echoed Draco's as he fell into the deep cores of the earth.

"Draco!" Blaise shouted.

"AHHH!" Draco screamed. "Wha...what the hell?" he groaned. He looked up.

"Why am I on the floor?" Draco said, puzzled.

"You were thrashing on your bed and you got all tangled up in your sheets, and ended up rolling onto the floor," Blaise explained.

"Well, that would at least explain the throbbing pain I now have in my arse," Draco muttered. Crabbe snickered behind Goyle and Draco just glared.

"Help me up?" Draco asked. Blaise reached down and pulled him up, frowning slightly.

"What time is it?" He asked, rubbing ruffled head of bleach blond hair.

"Um...almost noon," Blaise answered, glancing down at his watch. "You hadn't come down to breakfast, so we just figured that you weren't hungry, you had other plans, I don't know, so we sort of left you alone. But when you hadn't shown up all morning, we began to get just a little bit worried. Have you ever slept this late before?" He asked quizzically.

Draco shook his head that he had not.

"Weird..." Blaise murmured.

"Whatever," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "I'm just going to shower and then wait until lunch before doing anything else. Damn, this has really screwed up my plans," he muttered.

"What?" Goyle asked.

"Nothing," Draco replied, already engrossed in his thoughts. His mind churned over an endless number of thoughts in his mind, searching desperately for an answer as to why he was having such strange and frightening dreams. He had to think of someone to go to who would keep his secret, and at the same time give him a really good answer.

"Trelawney." Draco said after a moment, snapping his fingers. His posse just stood there, exchanging extremely worried glances. Why in the world had their 'leader' just said the name of one of the craziest, most despised and avoided teachers in the entire castle? Was he going insane? Did he need to visit Madame Pomfrey? None of the boys truly believed any of these thoughts, unfortunately, because their Leader looked perfectly sane at that point. He had a crazy, determined glint in his eye that was no different than any other day. He was simply being Draco, and in doing so, he was acting very odd.

* * *

A/N: I am sooo sorry I have been writing such short chapters. They will get longer, I promise! (I hope.) Please review!


End file.
